Playboy
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Ei Sanji, o que é uma revista playboy?" - Luffy centred - UA


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

A revista playboy não me pertence. (LOL)

Eu sei, título muito louco, mas TINHA que ser esse UAHSUAHSUHASUH apesar disso não tem hentai, yuri, yaoi (o que foi difícil me segurar, mas consegui). Tá bem fluffy.

Por fim, resta dizer que é para a Kahhh, que me ajudou mesmo sem saber s2

* * *

Playboy

- SAAAAAAANJI! – A voz de Monkey D. Luffy preencheu o apartamento do amigo cozinheiro. – COMIDAAAAA! – Gritou novamente, porém não obteve resposta. Luffy franziu o cenho diante o silêncio, adentrando a sala de estar.

- Onde será que ele foi? – Perguntou para si mesmo, ouvindo o estômago roncar em seguida. Ele estava com fome. E por que perder tempo tentando cozinhar alguma coisa, quando se tinha um amigo que fazia a melhor comida do mundo? Foi para isso que ele fora lá. Aliás, ele sempre ia atrás de Sanji para pedir algo para comer. O loiro certamente já deveria estar acostumado com as invasões em sua casa.

Luffy então resolveu se dirigir a cozinha. Se Sanji não estivesse lá, ele poderia pegar alguma coisa da geladeira.

- Sanji? – Chamou, colocando a cabeça na porta da cozinha. Novamente o silêncio. Certo, ele realmente não estava lá.

"Deve ter saído para comprar alguma coisa, ou alguma comida..." Pensou Luffy, com água na boca.

Seus olhos correram pela cozinha perfeitamente bem organizada. A única parte da casa, aliás, que parecia manter alguma organização. Sanji tratava daquele cômodo com punhos de ferro, com total dedicação.

Geladeira.

Luffy fitou a geladeira, que por fora era simples e branca, mas lhe aparentando tão apetitosa...

Não pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar aos pulos da mesma. Sanji poderia não estar ali, mas o local onde ele guardava a comida sempre permanecia no mesmo lugar.

- Mas o que...? – Luffy murmurou, franzindo o cenho ao tentar abrir a geladeira e não conseguindo. – AH COMO NÃO VI ISSO ANTES? – Berrou ao dar de cara com um enorme cadeado com correntes firmes circundando a geladeira. Bufou irritado, e tentou inutilmente retirar as correntes com as mãos, até mesmo tentou mordê-las, quem sabe assim não quebrava? Mas não deu.

- Ah Saaaanji... – Luffy lamuriou, emburrado. Seu amigo estava ficando esperto com aquilo, mas também, depois das inúmeras vezes que o moreno assaltou sua geladeira, ele finalmente tomara uma providência.

Decidido então a ver se encontrava comida em outros cômodos do apartamento, Luffy saiu da cozinha, perambulando pela sala de estar e finalmente o quarto de Sanji. Será que ele guardava alguma coisa ali? De repente uma carne embaixo da cama, ou um pedaço de peixe entre as cobertas... Luffy já fez isso, por que ele não faria?

Mas não havia nada. Somente uma revista estranha escondida debaixo do travesseiro. O moreno a pegou, curioso.

- Play... Boy? – Murmurou Luffy, erguendo a revista, com o cenho franzido. Nunca tinha visto aquela revista antes, notou que ela tinha uma mulher seminua na capa, mas isso não o impediu de imaginar se o conteúdo daquela revista teria carne ou algum outro tipo de comida.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – A voz de Sanji preencheu o ambiente, surpreso ao ver o que Luffy tinha em mãos. Aparentemente o cozinheiro acabara de chegar em casa, pois carregava junto de si algumas sacolas bastante cheias.

- Oi Sanji, o que é uma playboy? – O moreno devolveu com outra pergunta, sem se preocupar com nervosismo do amigo.

- NADA! – Respondeu rápido demais, indo de encontro a Luffy e tirando a revista de suas mãos.

- Ahn? Ah Sanji, me fala! – Luffy exclamou, fazendo uma careta, nada satisfeito pela resposta do outro. – Tem carne aí? – Apontou para a revista.

- Ah definitivamente tem carne... – Murmurou Sanji, mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo, lembrando-se do conteúdo da mesma.

- SÉRIO? Me deixa ver!

- NÃO! – Gritou Sanji, alterado, depois de se dar conta do que tinha falado. Ele ao ver a expressão de Luffy, suspirou, buscando paciência. Pegou um cigarro em seu paletó, e acendeu-o, dando uma profunda tragada em seguida. – Deixa isso pra lá Luffy, vamos, vou fazer algo pra você comer. – Rapidamente mudou o curso da conversa, fazendo o moreno esquecer-se completamente da revista, berrando que estava com muita fome.

"Salvo!"

O loiro suspirou aliviado. Afinal, o que ele diria a Luffy? Como explicaria o que era uma revista playboy?

- Sabe Luffy... Acho melhor você não comentar sobre a revista com ninguém. Principalmente com a Nami-san e a Robin-chan. – Disse Sanji, logo após preparar uma boa quantidade de carne para satisfazer o apetite do amigo. Ele não queria que as suas lindas deusas soubessem que ele comprava esse tipo de coisa. Já era considerado um tarado somente por dar encima delas (e da maioria das mulheres), não precisava de outra coisa para piorar a sua fama. Luffy ergueu o olhar do prato para ele, com a boca cheia de comida.

- Eu só não quero que ninguém saiba, ok? – Respondeu Sanji antes mesmo que Luffy fosse capaz de perguntar. O moreno apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando, como se não se importasse realmente, e voltou a se concentrar na comida.

...

- Obrigado pela comida, Sanji! – Exclamou Luffy, satisfeito depois de quase esvaziar a cozinha toda do loiro. Sanji apenas murmurou algo incompreensível, provavelmente alguma ofensa ao amigo folgado, e voltou a fumar despreocupadamente.

Luffy se levantou, pronto para ir embora agora que já havia feito o que queria. Porém algo logo o chamou a atenção. Encima do balcão da cozinha se encontrava aquela revista, aquela tal de Playboy que ele encontrara mais cedo. A curiosidade foi mais forte dessa vez.

- Oi, aquela ali não é a Nami? – Ele disse, apontando para a janela. Sanji rapidamente voltou sua atenção à mesma, buscando sua amiga com um olhar ansioso.

- Onde? Onde? – Indagou agitado. Luffy sorrateiramente, com o máximo de descrição que ele poderia conseguir, alcançou a revista e a escondeu em suas costas.

- Ah achei que era ela! – Sorriu amarelo para Sanji, que lhe lançou um olhar raivoso. – Bem, até depois, Sanji! Tchau! – Disse ele, se dirigindo o mais rápido o possível para fora da casa do loiro, já comemorando o fato dele não ter percebido nada.

- Luffy. – O moreno se virou para ele, já na porta de sua casa.

- O que foi?

- Devolva minha revista.

- Ah droga!

OoO

- NAAAAAAAMI! – Os gritos provenientes do outro lado da porta não cessavam e a irritação de Nami aumentava antes mesmo de ela atender ao chamado que já sabia que era do amigo.

- O QUE FOI? – Abriu a porta bruscamente, encarando Luffy com uma expressão nervosa. Ele precisava mesmo ser tão barulhento?

- Nami, me ajuda! – Exclamou ele, já entrando em sua casa sem a menor cerimônia. A ruiva suspirou impaciente, seguindo-o até a sala de estar.

- O que foi agora, Luffy? – Perguntou dessa vez com um pouco mais de calma, se sentando ao sofá perto do amigo.

- Nami, o que é uma revista Playboy? – A face da mulher se contraiu em surpresa, sem saber o que dizer ao certo.

- O que? – Indagou. – Como você sabe disso?

- Eu estava na casa do Sanji, procurando comida, daí achei essa revista, mas ele não me deixou ler. – Disse, fazendo bico ao se lembrar de que Sanji tinha lhe tomado a revista antes mesmo dele abri-la.

- Ah, mas é claro! – Exclamou Nami, com a mão na testa. Claro que tinha que ser Sanji, ele era uma péssima influência para Luffy nesse sentido.

- Então... O que é essa revista? Ela tem carne, não tem? Sanji disse que tem. – Disse Luffy, olhando curioso para Nami, louco para saber mais a respeito.

- Bem, depende de qual carne você está falando, Luffy. – Outra voz feminina surgiu na sala. Luffy se virou vendo Robin se aproximando deles, sorridente.

- Robin! – Nami disse em tom de reprovação.

- Mas então tem carne mesmo? Ah eu quero ver essa revista! – Exclamou Luffy, empolgado.

- Acho que não é exatamente esse tipo de carne que o Sanji se referiu... – Robin se sentou perto de Luffy e Nami, com um olhar divertido.

- Como assim? Então do que essa revista tanto fala? E por que o Sanji não me deixou ficar com ela?

- Bem, essa revista mostra vários tipos de mulheres...

- Robin! – Nami exclamou novamente, dessa vez se aproximando de Luffy e tapando-lhe os ouvidos, impedindo-o de escutar o que a amiga falava. – Não fala isso! – O sorriso da morena aumentou ainda mais.

- Oras, qual o problema?

- Já não basta o Sanji-kun sendo uma péssima influência para o Luffy! – Disse indignada. Sanji iria pagar caro depois. - Não vamos destruir a inocência dele! – Seu tom de voz era decidido. Robin apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando, enquanto soltava um riso baixo.

- Bem, parece que você vai ter que procurar respostas em outro lugar, Luffy. – Disse Robin. Luffy se desvencilhou de Nami e olhou irritado para as duas, mas não ousou discutir diante do olhar feroz que a ruiva lhe lançou, deixando bem claro que não queria voltar naquele assunto com ele.

- Tá bom... – Murmurou, insatisfeito, saindo da casa das amigas.

Mas ele não havia desistido. Não mesmo.

Ao sair da casa de Nami, Luffy suspirou com um ar pensativo. Para onde ele iria agora? Quem certamente iria ajudá-lo nessa questão? A ideia veio rapidamente em sua mente e Luffy sorriu. Claro, seu amigo com certeza acabaria com sua curiosidade.

- Ah vamos Zoro! Me responde! O que é essa revista Playboy? – Óbvio que Luffy fora parar na casa de Roronoa Zoro. O homem de cabelos verdes o encarava com a face completamente vermelha, como um pimentão. Já era a segunda vez que Luffy repetia a pergunta para o amigo, esperando impaciente pela resposta.

- B-bem... – Balbuciou sem saber o que dizer. Mas para a sorte de Zoro e azar de Luffy, a campainha da casa tocou, fazendo Zoro se levantar as pressas e ir atender a porta, agradecendo mentalmente por alguém interromper aquela conversa maluca em que se metera.

- Oi Zoro! – A voz de Franky foi ouvida do lado de fora do apartamento, adentrando-o sorridente. – Ah Luffy, não sabia que estava aqui!

- Franky! – Luffy exclamou e logo depois outra ideia lhe surgiu a mente. – Ei Franky! – Chamou a atenção do amigo, que se virou para ele.

- O que?

- O que é uma revista Playboy? – Zoro colocou a mão na cara, indignado. Luffy ainda não havia desistido daquilo?

Franky arqueou o cenho, depois abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Finalmente! Playboy, meu amigo, é a melhor revista que existe! – Disse, passando o braço em volta de Luffy, suspirando.

- Ei Franky, acho melhor... – O que quer que Zoro fosse falar, foi interrompido, completamente ignorado.

- Sabe Luffy, essa revista mostra as mulheres completamente...

- SEU IDIOTA! – Berrou Zoro furioso, para o amigo, dando-lhe um forte soco no topo da cabeça. – Ele não precisa saber disso! Não vá poluir a mente dele, seu pervertido!

- Ahhh Zoro! Mas eu quero saber! – O moreninho choramingou, nada satisfeito por mais uma vez não conseguir descobrir o conteúdo da revista.

- Mas não vai! Além do mais, não tem nenhuma comida ali, não vai te interessar. – Disse, torcendo pelo amigo desistir de vez.

- Bem, na verdade...

- Franky.

- É, não tem comida nenhuma.

- Sério? – Indagou Luffy, um pouco decepcionado. Se não tinha comida, então não era nada de interessante. Então... Ele havia perdido seu tempo tentando descobrir o conteúdo da revista.

O barulho de estômago roncando foi ouvido vindo de Luffy. Ele apenas ergueu o olhar para os amigos, esquecendo-se por completo da tal Playboy.

- Estou com fome! – Zoro e Franky suspiraram, olhando para o amigo. Ele nunca iria mudar mesmo.

OoO

- Oi Nami, me traga uma cerveja. – Disse Zoro, sentado confortavelmente no sofá. Os amigos estavam reunidos na casa de Nami naquela noite, como sempre tinham o costume de fazer nos finais de semana.

- VÁ PEGAR SOZINHO, FOLGADO! – Gritou a ruiva em resposta. O homem apenas murmurou algo relacionado à "bruxa" e se levantou para buscar a bebida na cozinha.

- Ei Sanji, você por acaso mostrou ao Luffy uma revista playboy? – Indagou Franky, se aproximando do cozinheiro, sorridente. – Espero que tenha sido a revista desse mês, a coelha de junho estava perfeita!

- EU NÃO MOSTREI NADA! – Exclamou em resposta, ficando com a face enrubescida pela vergonha.

- Mas ele viu na sua casa, francamente... – Bufou Nami, impaciente. – Eu não sei o que fazer com vocês, Luffy é o único idiota aqui que não é pervertido e vocês querem acabar com a inocência dele também?

- Eu não fiz nada, Nami-san, eu juro! – Disse Sanji, praticamente se ajoelhando aos pés de Nami, com os olhos marejados.

- Idiota. – Resmungou Zoro, voltando da cozinha. Sanji lançou um olhar raivoso para ele, abrindo a boca para retrucar, porém antes que o fizesse, Robin indagou:

- Falando em Luffy, onde ele está?

Todos se entreolharam.

- Ele falou que ia passar na casa do cozinheiro pervertido. – Disse Zoro, dando de ombros. – Provavelmente se perdeu...

O olhar de incredulidade foi geral, afinal, quem tinha o hábito de se perder não era exatamente Luffy.

- Na minha casa? – Perguntou Sanji, assumindo uma expressão preocupada.

- É, por quê?

- Merda! – Exclamou o loiro, saindo da casa de Nami apressadamente, deixando os amigos completamente confusos para traz.

E enquanto isso, dentro do apartamento de Sanji...

- Droga, cadê o Sanji? – Murmurou Luffy, com o estômago roncando. Ele havia pensado em parar na casa do cozinheiro a fim de comer alguma coisa, antes de encontrar todos na casa de Nami, mas pelo visto Sanji já havia ido.

Luffy resmungou insatisfeito, enquanto andava pela sala de estar de Sanji. O ambiente estava um completo caos e sem querer o moreno tocou no controle remoto que estava caído no chão, ligando a TV.

Seus olhos voltaram-se imediatamente para a grande televisão posta no meio da sala, que, ao ser ligada, começou a reproduzir um filme qualquer que provavelmente estava passando antes de Sanji sair.

_- Ahh, mais forte! Mais! Ah!_

Luffy arqueou o cenho. E os gemidos provenientes do aparelho eletrônico tornaram-se cada vez mais altos e calorosos.


End file.
